When Two Worlds Collide
by TrueAnimeLove
Summary: Soul and Maka have very different backgrounds. So how can they be the best team in the whole of the DMWA? This is Soul's answer to the question.


**I know this story could relate to any number of things in the genre of anime and manga but at the moment, I am really into this anime at the moment when had this idea in my head.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

You wouldn't think that a man from such a high class family with all he wanted would end up partners with a girl from a low class family strife with divorce and a messed up father.

Well that was what had happened to Soul. He was the partner of Maka, daughter of death scythe / Spirit, death's weapon. Her parents had divorced due to her father cheating nearly every week with a different woman. Her mom had pretty much disappeared, only sending her one postcard and it didn't have much written on it.

With a father like the one Maka had, it is hard not to see why Maka only trusted Soul, Kid and Blackstar (the last two only occasionally) . Her father was always trying to win her trust but it never helped that he would always try to get Soul away from Maka.

Like that would happen. He and Maka were best friends. They knew everything about each other. They knew what the other was thinking even without soul resonance and this made them a very feared team at the DWMA.

Soul on the other hand, came from a privileged back ground. He had whatever he wanted, a brother to mess about with and parents that didn't cheat. He grew up under the shadow of his brother and was made to learn to play an instrument. He choose piano and while he didn't play often, he was the best piano player in. Death city. He could use his piano playing to resonance with Maka, Kid and Blackstar

He had more toys than he needed and had many people to look after him but he never wanted that type of life. It just didn't suit him. He was a cool guy, not some posh piano player.

He used his found weapon transformation as a saving grace to live the family home. He would make a name for himself in another way, not to ever be compared to his brother.

That's what he liked about Maka so much. She never judge him. She just sat next to him and helped with what he was dealing with. She never asked pointless questions, like Liz and patty would. She never tried to flaunt her sex appeal, like Blair and her friends did. She never went on and on about surpassing her father and mother, unlike Black star who wouldn't shut up about surpassing god. She never obsessed over anything for too long, unlike Kid and his symmetry. When she did become obsessed with something, it was mainly when she was blaming herself for Soul getting hurt, and it was never her fault.

It didn't matter they had come from different places. They were best friends, partners and Soul often wished they would one day be more than just that. They knew how life worked for them and knew that no matter they had each others backs.

"Soul" asked Maka, pulling Soul away from his thoughts as he turned to look at the girl who had just entered his room. It was late at night and she was asleep when he had checked on her. Soul often went to bed later then Maka as she would often be more tired that he was due to fights they got into.

"What is it Maka?" replied Soul as he sat up and saw the expression on Maka's face. "Is everything okay?"

"Can I stay in here tonight? I feel lonely in my room and I can't get sleep."

Translation, I had a nightmare and I need to know you are there to help me sleep.

"Of course Maka. Tell me about it when you are ready." smiled Soul as he moved up to give Maka some space.

"Thank you Soul."

Maka closed the door and moved across the room. She slipped into the bed and lay down cuddling up to Soul's chest as if he would disappear if she didn't lie her head next to it with her arms holding on to him.

"Everything will be fine. I am here. I will protect you." Whispered Soul as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She slowly drifted off to the realm of dreams as her eyes closed.

It was nights like this that made him wish they could be more then best friends.

"I love you Maka." he whispered as he feel asleep with his meister in his arms.

"Love you too Soul." whispered a very tired Maka and she started to snore softly.

Unable to believe what his ears had heard, Soul looked back at Maka, wondering if she knew what she had just said.

Looking at the now sleeping Maka, two things were clear.

One, Soul loved Maka despite their differences and backgrounds.

Two, he would have to find out whether or not Maka meant what she said.

But those could wait for the morning. Soul slowly drifted off to sleep with a hold still on his meister, not planning on letting go until morning.

The Next Morning.

Blair snuck into Soul's room like she did every morning to wake up Soul with her sex appeal. When she entered, she saw Maka and Soul sleeping next to each other, arms wrapped around each other as if neither ever wanted to let go of the other.

" I think I will let them stay in bed for today. It is Saturday and Spirit is waiting for me. I had better not mentioned what I have seen today" said Blair In a hush voice as she closed the door and left the apartment to go visit Maka's father.

Soul and Maka slept on not realising Blair had seen them in the same bed.

It didn't matter that their backgrounds were different, they had managed to make their two worlds collide in the best way possible.

**The End!**


End file.
